The speed of metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) transistors is closely related to the drive currents of the MOS transistors, which drive currents are further closely related to the mobility of charges. For example, NMOS transistors have high drive currents when the electron mobility in their channel regions is high, while PMOS transistors have high drive currents when the hole mobility in their channel regions is high.
Compound semiconductor materials of group III and group V elements (referred to as III-V compound semiconductors hereinafter) are good candidates for forming transistors due to their high electron mobility. Therefore, III-V based transistors have been explored. However, III-V compound semiconductor films need to be grown on other substrates because it is difficult to obtain bulk III-V crystals. The growth of III-V compound semiconductor films on dissimilar substrates faces difficulties because these substrates have lattice constants and thermal expansion coefficients different than that of the III-V compound semiconductors. Various methods have been used to form high quality III-V compound semiconductors. For example, III-V compound semiconductors were grown from trenches between shallow trench isolation regions to reduce the number of threading dislocations.
III-V compound semiconductors may be formed on silicon substrates with a <111> surface orientation, which silicon substrates are known as Si(111) substrates. It was found that immediately after being cleaved or etched, Si(111) substrates may have 1×1 or 2×1 reconstructions (with the respective surfaces denoted as Si(111):1×1 surfaces or Si(111):2×1 surfaces hereinafter). However, after being annealed at about 400° C., the Si(111) surface may be reconstructed to form a stable Si(111):7×7 surface (which is a Si(111) surface with a 7×7 reconstruction). The Si(111):7×7 surfaces are not suitable for growing high-quality III-V compound semiconductors. Previous research has revealed that through annealing at temperatures higher than 900° C., the Si(111):7×7 surfaces may be converted back to Si(111):1×1 surfaces. However, III-V compound semiconductors needs to be grown at temperatures lower than 900° C. When the temperatures of Si(111) substrates are lowered to the temperatures for growth, the Si(111): 1×1 surfaces are again converted back to Si(111):7×7 surfaces, and the resulting III-V compound semiconductors may have many stacking faults.